


stop, guys.

by peachfaerie00



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chill, Drabble, Highschool AU, M/M, Teenage AU, pda alert boys, the highschool au you never asked for, they're gay, uhm!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfaerie00/pseuds/peachfaerie00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the freshmen au where ty is a 14 yr old baby, josh is 15 and in love, and they don't know how to control their pda levels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stop, guys.

Tyler didn't mind high school. It was fine. Better than middle school. He liked not being around so many children (even though many would consider him one). He liked having friends, like Jenna, Mark, and a few others. But most of all he liked his boyfriend. His boyfriend Josh was in band, though he looked like a punk. His nose was pierced and he had stretched his ears. Tyler /loved/ it. He was glad to have a majority of classes with Josh and lunch. They were always walking each other to class and pausing to kiss in the hallway. Tyler always keened at being able to lock mouths with Josh. They had gotten yelled at plenty of times by teachers for their PDA levels. But it wasn't their fault! They were two star struck teens in love. Currently, Tyler was sitting in study hall with Josh. He played footsie with him under the table, biting his lip and playing with the sleeve of Josh's hoodie. He giggled to himself, watching Josh do his homework. It's not like Tyler isn't a virgin. Because he is. But he still really liked messing around with his boyfriend. His insanely cute boyfriend. So, Tyler just locked ankles with Josh and listened to music until lunch, not wanting to distract him any longer.  
After study hall, Tyler walked hand in hand with Josh to lunch. Finding his usual table with Mark, Jenna, and whatever person either of them were flirting with that month. He said hi and unpacked the lunches that he brought for him and Josh, holding hands as they ate. Jenna rolled her eyes playfully. "You packed your boyfriend a lunch? It's not like he's going off to work."  
"Shut up, I like to cook for him." Tyler whispered, wiping at Josh's chin. Josh leaned down and kissed him quickly. Making the thin boy giggle. He hummed. "I have basketball practice today, so if you wanna watch, mom will drop you at home after." Josh nodded.  
"Course I'll watch." They kissed again. Tyler slid into his lap and turned around to kiss at his neck. Josh smiled and leaned down to rub their foreheads together before kissing. It was deep kissing. Tyler had a grip on Josh's shirt and they continue to deepen and deepen the kiss. Tyler had even whined a bit here and there, before letting out a loud moan. Jenna threw a chip at them.  
"It's one in the afternoon. Stop it." Tyler smiled at her and stuck her tongue out. He looked at Josh like he was the sun.  
"It's when the sun is at it's highest, Jens." Josh was laughing at Mark's teasing, looking down to Tyler and wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders. Tyler felt safe. He wanted to feel that way all day and everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY I WAS SO EMO I JUST LOVE HIGHSCHOOL/FETUS JOSHLER AAAAAA


End file.
